Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective for the NYPD. His father hired Joan Watson to be his sober companion after he left rehab. Biography Background At the age of eight, he was sent to boarding school by his father, where he was often physically bullied for being different due to his intelligent mind. Sherlock was previously a consultant detective for Scotland Yard, which is where he met Captain Tommy Gregson. Although Sherlock mostly worked on homicides, and Gregson was there to observe counter-terrorism bureau, their paths still crossed. When Sherlock interrupted several of Moriarty's plans of assassinations in London, she seduced him into falling in love with her as so she could study him, knowing her only as Irene Adler. They dated for seven months until she staged her death, making Sherlock believe she had been murdered by someone named M. Prior to her supposed murder, his drug use had been recreational, and only did them when he was bored, or when he needed a boost during a challenging investigation. When Irene died, he lost control. He used various stimulants during the investigation of the identification of her killer. When the investigation trail went cold, and Sherlock couldn't find Irene's killer, he turned to opiates. When he eventually hit bottom, Scotland Yard asked him to step aside. He then went into hiding, and moved to New York City. One night, Sherlock showed up at the apartment of his friend Alistair in New York City, so high he could barely speak. Alistair got rid of his drugs, and looked after him for a day or so. Sherlock could barely stay conscious, and muttered Irene's name again and again. After several months,Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Several months." January 11, 2013. his father found out about his drug problems, and forced him into rehabilitation. On the day after he had checked into Hemdale, he got sick, and planned a way to leave the rehabilitation facility without anyone knowing. He relapsed, and after getting the drugs he needed, he returned back to Hemdale, with no one noticing he was gone. He then spent six months at Hemdale getting clean, and spent nearly every group session in total silence. Season One After breaking out of the drug rehabilitation center the day of his release, he moves into a brownstone owned by his father. He contacts an old associate from Scotland Yard, Captain Tommy Gregson of the New York Police Department, and gets a job as a consulting detective for the NYPD. His father hires Joan Watson to be his sober companion for six weeks, which he claims he has no need for and suggests she should take the six weeks as a holiday instead. After a fight, Joan says she'll request another sober companion for him, but she later decides to stay after all. When his father invites him and Joan out to dinner, Sherlock tells Joan that his father never shows. Joan decides to go anyway, and at the restaurant she meets a man posing as Sherlock's father. Joan believes it is Mr. Holmes at first, but when he starts asking strange questions, she knows something is up. The man turns out to be Sherlock's friend Alistair, a struggling actor, although he states Sherlock only hired him through his agent and that they've never met before. Joan later shows up at the bookstore Alistair works at, and asks him to tell her about Sherlock's past. She gets to know more about Sherlock's past with drugs, and about a woman named Irene. When she returns home, she asks Sherlock to tell her about the woman. When Joan's time with Sherlock is almost up, he offers to train her as a consulting detective. Joan refuses and says she has already taken on another patient. When a serial killer from Sherlock's past starts killing in New York, he leaves a note in Sherlock's house, and is caught on tape by one of the security cameras Sherlock keeps in his house. Now that he finally knows the face of this murderer called M., he sets out to torture and murder him. Joan tries to stop him, but Sherlock reveals he is doing this out of revenge, as M. was the one who killed Irene. Sherlock seeks M. out and interrogates him at one of his father's empty properties. M., or Sebastian Moran as his real name is, tells him that he is not the one who killed Irene, as he was in prison at the time. Sebastian suggests that his employer Moriarty was the one who killed Irene. When Sherlock shows up at the police station with Sebastian, Joan sees Sherlock is in need of a friend, and asks his father if she can stay on a bit longer. His father refuses, but Joan stays on and lies to Sherlock when he asks if his father had renewed her contract. When Sherlock's ex-drug dealer Rhys comes to him for help on finding his kidnapped daughter, he also suggests Sherlock should start doing drugs again, claiming Sherlock was a better detective when he was doing drugs. Sherlock turns down the offer, and tells Rhys he never wants to see him again. Sherlock later reveals he has known Joan stayed on as his sober companion even though his father told her not to. He tells her he is grateful for staying when he needed it, but claims that after some time, she stayed for herself, and proposes again that she should stay on as his apprentice. And tells her to take some time to think on it. She later accepts, and Sherlock starts teaching her. On the anniversary of his first year of sobriety, he refuses to celebrate. He first claims it is pointless, as to him it doesn't celebrate a period of success, but rather the end of a period of great failure. He later reveals to Joan, that he can't celebrate his anniversary because he had used drugs the day after he had agreed to enter rehabilitation, therefore, his anniversary wasn't really his real anniversary, but the day after. Moriarty eventually contacts Sherlock disguised by a man's voice. She leads him to a house in Queens, where he finds her as Irene, alive. Appearing as if she has been held captive, she is checked-into a hospital, and eventually moves in with Sherlock under his care. When someone breaks into his house and leaves a flower at her bed, Sherlock takes her to a safe house and plans to elope with her. After Sherlock sees her naked back and sees one of her moles missing, he figures out that she has been faking her own death and reappearance, and suspects her of working for Moriarty. Later, when one of Moriarty's assassins attacks him, she comes to the rescue, and reveals herself to be Moriarty and how she tricked him back in London. She tells him to let her win, or she will hurt him. Sherlock fakes an overdose, and when Moriarty visits him in the hospital, he records their conversation, getting her confession to murder on tape. Sherlock also discovers a new species of bee which he names after Joan, Euglossa Watsonia. Season Two Relationships Sherlock and Watson *(friends/business partners) Sherlock and Moriarty *(ex-lovers/nemesis) Quotes Appearances Photos Every photo of Sherlock Holmes on this wiki can be seen here. Family tree Trivia *His hobbies include beekeeping, single-stick, and odd scientific inquires. *First line: Do you believe in love at first sight? I know what you're thinking. The world is a cynical place, and I must be a cynical man, thinking a woman like you would fall for a line like that. Thing is... it isn't a line, so please hear me when I say this. I have never loved anyone as I do you right now...in this moment. * Went to the opera Le Grand Macabre once when he was nine. *He can play the violin and played Partita No. 2 in D Minor for Solo Violin, BWV 1004 ''by Conrad von der Goltz. *He has a scar on his wrist, after falling from a fence when he was a boy. He later covered it up with a tattoo. *He slept with his brother's fiancé Nigella Mason to prove that she's with him for money, and not love. *He became a sponsor to Randy. *He is ambidextrous and scared of clowns. *Making Yorkshire puddings calms him down but he doesn't like to eat them. , *Holmes speaks Mandarin , Russian , Norwegian , Nepalese , Spanish , Ukrainian , Japanese. *He's been shot five times. *Johnny Lee Miller's famous role of Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson in the 1996 movie Trainspotting was a heroin addict. Heroin was one of the drugs Sherlock was in rehab for. See also Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes on Wikipedia, which ''Elementary's Sherlock Holmes is based on. References Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Residents of New York City Category:Season 1 characters Category:Consultant detectives Category:Characters with British nationality Category:Formerly residents of London Category:Residents of Brooklyn Category:Residents of The Brownstone Category:Characters formerly working for Scotland Yard Category:Characters working for the New York Police Department Category:Residents of New York Category:Residents of United States Category:Season 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Holmes family Category:Season 3 characters Category:British Nationals Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters